Natsu's Sick Day
by AmoreAnime23
Summary: The Fairy Tail guild is by far the most lively guild in Flore but what do they do when the liveliest member is down for the count with something called, Dragon Fever? Nalu fluff!


**Fairy Tail: Natsu's Sick Day**

**Chapter: 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I wish I did though ;-;**

**A/N: I took what my readers said about this story and fixed it. I might add a chapter as well, I don't know for sure though.**

**Lucy P.O.V**

_Why is it so warm in here? _Then I heard something un-nerving

"Snrkx… Mmmm"

I turned around and there was Natsu sitting in my fluffy pink arm chair "NATSU!" I screamed

"Huh… oh what, Hi Lucy" he said in a cool collective attitude I love so much

"Why are you here?" I said in the same manner

"Oh, Cana challenged you and Juvia to a drinking competition" . He sniffled a yawn and started to get up from the chair

"Oh ok, Wait a minute, what does having a drinking contest with Cana have to do with you being in my apartment?" he looked at me in utter confusion, then he realized what I meant and simply stated Mirajane asked for him to bring me home after I passed out on the bar counter

Natsu Yawn and said "Anyway Lucy I got to go make sure Happy is okay"

All I had a chance to say before he left was okay and with that I was left all alone.

**Natsu P.O.V**

A loud 'NATSU!' was all it took to wake me up from my deep slumber. I opened my eyes to see Lucy right in front of me. "Huh… oh what, Hi Lucy!" the tone I used was normal, cool and collected. After some interrogation questions from Lucy based upon the fact I was in her apartment yet again, I started to feel an itch in the back of my nose, so I answered her questions and said I had to check on Happy, once I was away from everyone's attention I let out a long awaited sneeze "A-AH-CHOO!".

A voice in the distance said "Oi, Natsu are you ok?"

I turned just in time to see Happy coming my way. I was about to answer when a tickle started to build up in the back of my nose, I quickly turned and sneezed into the scarf Igneal gave me, in an attempt to muffle the sneeze it did not work very well "Heh-Shhh! I'm fine". The next thing I know there's a very worried exceed in front of my face

Happy meowed"Natsu, tell me are you really ok?"

"Of course I am little buddy". _Of course that was a lie but I can't tell him, He'll make me see Mirajane or worse Erza,_ of course I shuddered at the thought of Erza checking if I was okay. Happy was now looking at me if I had two heads "What?" he simply stated he was bringing me to Fairy Hills to see Wendy and there was no if's, ands, or but's about it, I simply agreed and went with Happy to Fairy Hills. On the way there my throat started to hurt and it started to get cold. By the time we got there I felt like shit, _I feel like I rode in a train hundred times over._ Happy knocked on Wendy's door. Of course the moment Carle opened the door Happy forgot why we were there. Carle simply snorted at the drooling exceed and said "Natsu, Why are you here?" I tried to answer, but before I had a very strong tickle building, my only response to Carle was "Heh-Shhh!". At the sound of that Wendy appeared in the doorframe, "NATSU! Are you okay?"

**No One's P.O.V.**

The only response Wendy got from Natsu was a sickly groan. Wendy was in shock the only time she saw Natsu like this was when they rode on trains, '_This is really bad I have to do something_'

Wendy was in deep thought when Natsu let loose another sneezing fit "Achoo, Heh-Shhh, He-Heh-Shhh!". When Natsu opened his eyes again after his sneezing fit, Wendy had a very determined look to her.

"Eh, Wendy what's the matter?" Happy said

Wendy grabbed Natsu by the arm and simply stated "Happy, go home I'll take care of Natsu" and with that the door closed and a very bewildered Happy stood there wondering what happened to Wendy, '_I hope she's not becoming a little Erza'_. Then Happy simply flew away from Fairy Hill's, to a lake not too far from there, so he could eat and check on Natsu if he needed to.

**At the Guild**

Lucy entered the guild, it was quiet _'Why is it quiet, Natsu should be fighting with Gray right now'_ Lucy looked around for the pinked haired dragon slayer, she didn't see him anywhere she went over to Mirajane to ask if she knew where Natsu was. "Hey, Mira have you seen Natsu?" Mirajane's usually smiling face was etched with a frown, Lucy looked around to see everyone was unhappy. Now Lucy was worried this wasn't like Fairy Tail at all, "Oi, what's the matter?"

The Master walked up to Lucy, he too was upset "Lucy have you seen Natsu today?"

Lucy was puzzled "Yea, he was asleep in my apartment this morning, Why?"

The Master looked surprised. "When you saw him did look or act strange?"

Lucy thought a minute '_He did seem in a hurry to leave, maybe something was wrong he didn't even ask if I had anything to eat'_ to everyone in the guild it looked like Lucy was having a mental debate with herself. When she was done she too had lost the famous Fairy Tail grin, "Master, now that I've thought about it Natsu was in a hurry to leave my apartment this morning he didn't even ask for something to eat"

The Master nodded. He flew up to the balcony and cleared his throat "I have some news on Natsu" he now had everyone's attention "Carle came earlier explaining Natsu and Happy showed up at her and Wendy's house earlier this morning" He was about to go on when Happy burst through the door.

Happy flew right to Lucy and started to whisper in her ear. Lucy's expression changed from shock to horror in a matter of seconds. Happy wore the same expression a mix between shock, sadness and horror. Everyone else in the guild wore a face of confusion. When Happy stopped talking, Lucy stood up and ran out the door with tears in her eyes.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

The Master was talking saying something about Natsu and Happy but I wasn't really paying attention, I had many questions why was Natsu acting weird and where is he now?

Then and there Happy burst through the doors and flew over to me. He started to whisper in my ear "Lucy come quick it's Natsu he's really sick and Wendy is trying to help him but he keeps asking for you, so Wendy sent me to get you, also Wendy said something about Natsu having Dragon Fever"

With that there were tears in my eyes, I was on my feet and running out of the door in a matter of seconds towards Fairy Hills, _'Is what Happy said true did Natsu really ask for me?'_ then Lucy stopped dead in her tracks '_Does that mean he has feeling's for me like I do for him'_. Lucy mentally slapped herself for thinking like that, all that mattered is she got to Fairy Hills to comfort Natsu. With that she started to run again, she reached Fairy hills in no time because Happy came by and picked her up and they flew the rest of the way.

When they landed Lucy was rapidly knocked on the door she heard a faint 'Come in' Lucy opened the door and saw a small Sky Dragon themed apartment

"Hey, Wendy you here" asked Happy in a worried tone

"Yes, Happy did you bring Lucy?" asked Wendy as she came out of a small room

Happy looked a little offended "Of course I did, I promised Natsu I would, didn't I?"

"Oh Happy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you I was just asking" Wendy apologized

Happy mood lightened a little bit, "Should I bring Lucy to see Natsu?" asked Happy

Wendy looked shocked "Yes, right now would be good, he's been asking for her none stop" Wendy's voice was on edge but she still was sweet as ever about it.

Happy tugged on Lucy's shirt to get her attention "Lucy do you want to see Natsu?" asked Happy in a weary tone

"Of course, where is he? What does he have? And most important is he going to be ok?" I knew I asked to many question's at once but I needed to know.

Happy looked towards Wendy with raised eyebrows

Wendy sighed "Natsu has Dragon Fever, he should by fine in a week or two and he's in the room I just came out of, I go in there if I were you he's been asking none stop to see you"

I was confused about what Dragon Fever was but I hurried into the room Wendy just came out of. When I entered the room it was hot from the Dragon Slayer's fever. In the corner there was a bed, the room was different from the rest of the apartment, instead of Sky Dragon Blue, it was like dark blue flames slowly climbing the wall. In the bed Natsu let out a groan, I walked over to the bed surprised on how much heat radiated off of the Fire mage's body. "Natsu" I said in the sweetest voice I could muster, a very muffled 'Lucy' came from under the covers of the bed. The covers were pulled down and at the sight of Natsu made me feel as though my heart was pulled out of my chest,

Natsu was very pale, a thin sheet of sweat covered his body, the dark bags under his eyes made it look like he hadn't slept in days, and he was still smiling, that was what got me the most '_He must be in so much pain but he's still smiling' _I always admired Natsu but this made my admiration for him grow even more.

"Hey Luce, what's up?" Natsu rasped

I tried to frown at the nickname Natsu had given me when we first meet, but instead I smiled and said "Hey flames for brains, you don't look to good".

Natsu scoffed and tried to get up

"Natsu" I said in a sweet voice while gently pushed on his chest to make him lie down "You shouldn't get up".

Natsu looked up at me then reluctantly laid back down

I turned away from Natsu '_What did I just do!'_ then I started to cry. I really don't know why I started to cry but it happened

**Natsu P.O.V.**

I tried to get up to show Lucy that she didn't need to worry. Then I felt a warm hand on my chest

"Natsu" Lucy said in a sweet tone "You shouldn't get up"

I looked at her and laid back down, my body relaxed and I closed my eyes. A few seconds later I smelt tears, I quickly opened my eyes and turned to Lucy '_She's crying' _"Lucy" I said in a scratchy voice. With that Lucy was on her knees on the side of the bed weeping, "Oi Lucy, what's the matter?" '_I didn't do anything did I?'._

"Natsu, what's wrong with you Wendy said you had a fever but I'm still just so confused!" Lucy sobbed

"Lucy" Natsu sat up and pulled Lucy to him, embraced her and he spoke with a very determined tone "It's Dragon Fever, every Dragon Slayer gets it"

Lucy looked up into to his steady gaze and said "But I don't understand, I thought dragon Slayers don't get sick ever"

I chuckled and said "Lucy we don't get sickness like normal people, our bodies takes the form of a dragon's, so instead of getting normal sicknesses we get dragon sicknesses"

Lucy looked a little relieved then she asked a question "Hey Natsu, what's up with this room it's different from the rest of the apartment?"

I let go of Lucy "Oh that's because I wouldn't let Wendy paint my room the way she did the rest of the apartment"

Lucy looked shocked "You live here!?"

"Yup, I moved in with Wendy when she first came to the guild" I said calmly.

Now Lucy looked more confused "But I thought you had your own house?"

I smiled and laughed "I do, it's just Wendy's too young to live on her own, so the old man wouldn't let her live here if someone else didn't live with her"

Lucy still looked confused "So, Wendy asked the Master if you could live with her?"

"No she requested to live with one of the Dragon Slayers, so that means me or Gajeel. The old man gave her a choice so she picked me and asked, of course I would say yes, so here we are my room" I smiled at Lucy with the biggest toothy grin I could muster

Lucy got up she had stopped crying "Oh ok, so you take care of Wendy then and she takes care of you"

I yawned "Yea, I guess so"

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I frowned in worry "You should sleep some more you must be tired".

Natsu nodded his head lightly and then fell asleep almost intensely.

I stepped out of the room and gently closed the door.

Wendy got up and walked over to me "Hey Lucy"

"Oh hi Wendy, I didn't know Natsu lived with you" I tried to be nice when I said that but I was burning with jealously, _'I mean how can he live with her! Oh my gosh I sound like Juvia!' _

Wendy looked shocked then a faint smile appeared across her face "Oh he told you, well I couldn't live here alone so asked Natsu and he said yes

I smiled "Oh Wendy I don't mind at all" although it was a lie. I left the small apartment with out another word. Not wanting to start trouble with the young dragon slayer.

**A/N: What do you think? Should I keep going or leave it? Please review! **


End file.
